The Ultimate Doofenshmirtz Clip Show
Doofenshmirtz gathers people from around Danville for a clip show that is secretly powering one of his newest Inators. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is busy putting the finishing touches on one of his newest Inators. Norm comes in and wonders what he's doing. Doofenshmirtz presents the machine to Norm as the Clip-Show-Inator. Norm feels as if he's done something like this before. Doofenshmirtz says this is different because he's asked a couple people in Danville to submit clips for this Inator, and he will use these clips to power his machine. And once the machine reaches full power, he will become the most powerful being in the Tri-State Area. Norm seriously feels like this idea is somewhat recycled. Everyone comes in to watch the clip show. Doofenshmirtz introduces the clip show to everyone. He is eager to see everyone's entries for the show. He starts off by playing the entries by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Phineas' clip montage showcases all of his favorite inventions that they've created. Doofenshmirtz really likes those clips and sees some evil potential in all of them. Ferb's clip montage showcases some of his most iconic lines. Phineas gives Doofenshmirtz the background about Ferb not talking much so he understands the context of the clips. Candace's clips showcase simply some of her best moments in general. Elsewhere, Perry receives an alert from Monogram that Doofenshmirtz is up to no good. He mentions that he's gathered people for a clip show, but it seems to be powering a new machine. Perry heads over to Doofenshmirtz's as soon as possible. Once he enters, he realizes that Phineas and Ferb are there. He quickly hides and hopes they don't see him. Next, Doofenshmirtz moves on to clips from Isabella, Buford, and Irving. Isabella's clips all have to do with friendship and teamwork. Buford's clips show off how tough he really is. Irving's clips are a montage of Phineas and Ferb's best moments. Doofenshmirtz doesn't know he he felt about any of those clips. He then moves on to Carl's clips. Carl's clips just show a montage of Carl moments with his theme song playing in the background. Doofenshmirtz thinks these are all getting worse and worse, but if it powers his Inator, it's worth it. Doofenshmirtz thinks the last few entries should do the trick. He moves on to Jeremy, the Fireside Girls, and Stacy. Jeremy's clips deal with his relationship with Candace. The Fireside Girls' clips are some of their favorite songs that they've shared. Stacy's clips are just flat out weird. Doofenshmirtz liked all of their entries, but he has a few of his own. He then plays a clip montage of his Inators in action. After his clips, he thanks everyone for helping out a good cause. Isabella wonders what kind of cause he's talking about. Doofenshmirtz then reveals that the Clip-Show-Inator was actually a machine that would turn him into the most powerful evil being in the Tri-State Area. Buford thinks this got really weird. Stacy thought that her clips were weird enough. Phineas feels like something needs to be done. Just then, a giant wall protects all of the people. Irving is really confused. Buford wonders if it's Baljeet, but then he remembered he's at math camp this week. Turns out it was Perry, who placed the wall so Phineas and Ferb couldn't see him take down Doofenshmirtz. Perry destroys the Inator and defeats Doofenshmirtz. Perry knocks the wall over and takes off. Phineas wonders what just happened. Candace doesn't know, but she feels as if Phineas and Ferb should be busted. Ferb points out that they didn't do much expect for submitting clips for an evil clip show. Candace thinks he just made a good point and forgets the bust. Songs * "Welcome to My Show!" * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" * "Backyard Beach" * "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" * "Don't Even Blink" * "Summer Belongs To You!" * "Spa Day" * "Troy" Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None The "Too Young" Line * Norm: "Don't you think this scheme is a bit over the top?" * Doofenshmirtz: "Yes, yes I do." Ferb's Line * Candace: "Oooo, I definitely feel a bust coming!" * Ferb: "Well, we didn't really do much today. All we did was submit clips for an evil clip show. Not really bust-worthy." What'cha doin? * Norm: "Hello sir. What'cha doin?" Hey, where's Perry? None Oh, there you are, Perry None Perry's entrance to lair Perry stomps the ground and it collapses underneath him. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Second time Norm says "what'cha doin?" ("Hail Doofania!") * Norm mentions Doofenshmirtz's last clip show scheme ("This Is Your Backstory") Older Episode Clips * Phineas' submission includes clips from these episodes: "Rollercoaster", "Robot Rodeo", "Troy Story", "Just Desserts", "It's About Time!", "S'Winter", "Interview With a Platypus", "Monsters From the Id", "Summer Belongs To You!", "Escape From Phineas Tower", "The Mom Attractor", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Undercover Carl", "Let's Bounce" * Ferb's Submission includes clips from: "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Buford Confidential", "The Lizard Whisperer", "The Beak", "